In circuits, media signals (video, still image, music) are often passed between components and between devices. Such transmission is often performed via compression of the signals to reduce the amount of data sent. Differing components and devices also have differing abilities to present the data (such as differing screen resolution). Each of compression algorithms, corresponding decompression algorithms, and any upsampling generally that is performed on a signal leaves artifacts having a relation to the original signal and the upsampling done.
Media signals, and indeed signals generally, often undergo processing to remove artifacts from compression/decompression or otherwise to provide a cleaner signal. The various processing permutations applied to a signal create many different signal signatures that each need their own algorithm to remove unwanted artifacts. However, certain common signatures have more readily available artifact removal algorithms.
Additionally, many signals, such as standard definition (SD) signals or lower resolution video, are upconverted to high definition (HD) signals. These upconverted signals are much larger but do not have any truly additional information. Thus, these upconverted signals provide more data to sift through and process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and apparatus that provides for artifact/error removal of media signals without requiring a unique algorithm for each provided signal.
There further exists a need to be able to process media signals without having to process all data created by upconversion, or otherwise.